


Today Was A Fairy Tale

by Shade_Penn1



Series: The Spider And The Fly [5]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Fairy Tales, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Penn1/pseuds/Shade_Penn1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Taylor went to see Blackarachnia, she found Skywarp instead. Awkwardness and small talks ensue.</p><p>
  <em>“Fairy Tale? What’s that?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s a story, usually there’s a creature, a damsel, and a hero to save her.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Would that make you the creature?” Skywarp asked before he appeared to flush. “Or are you the hero?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I think she’s more of a damsel.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today Was A Fairy Tale

Taylor moved through the forest, intent on going to see Blackarachnia while she still had a chance, as she rarely got to during the week and the femme had also been forced to try and get the seekers to leave. So far the attempts had been unsuccessful. She heard rustling ahead and sprinted down through the brush, the name on her lips before it died and she stopped frozen in her tracks.

It wasn’t Blackarachnia, it was Skywarp.

Taylor really shouldn’t have felt threatened, seeing as the mech seemed to have been scared of his own shadow, but you never know. She was about to move back when he looked down at her and jerked back, a surprised cry emitting from him. The woman felt something twist in her before sighing. “You’re that mech.”

“Y-y-yes.” Skywarp stuttered and stared at her warily, though in all honesty it really should have been the _other_ way around. And it was both of them wary at the moment. “And you’re that human. What are you doing here?”

Taylor knew she couldn’t reveal her relation to Blackarachnia. “I’m just…out.” She said shrugging. “Why are you out here?”

“I-I’m staying away from Slipstream and Thundercracker because their fighting with that scary femme.” Skywarp whispered and the woman knew who he was talking about.

“Yes, I’ll take your word for it.” She said listlessly as while she knew that the spider could very well be scary, she wondered if this was simply the mech exaggerating it at this point. Taylor was about to back away when a bunch of birds cawed and Skywarp nearly jumped before his optics locked on her.

Either he didn’t care that she was a human or that she was just _someone there_ , his words made Taylor pause. “Wait, don’t go!”

The blonde stared up at him. “Why?”

The mech averted his optics as he fidgeted nervously. “Because I don’t want to be alone.” He mumbled.

Taylor sighed again before deciding to humor him. “Alright then, as long as you don’t mind my organicness.” She said taking a tentative step forward to show she really didn’t mean any harm. Not that she _could_ harm him.

Skywarp really didn’t seem to get that as he cringed when she got closer, so she stopped out of reaching distance in case he accidently lashed out. Maybe if Taylor was really lucky then Blackarachnia would come across them and ‘save her.’ The thought of her needing saving brought a laugh out of her, and the mech looked at her funny.

“What’s so funny?”

Taylor stifled her laughter before the mech thought she was laughing at _him_ and that wouldn’t be good. “Oh, just thinking about something, like how in fairy tales it’s usually the big, scary, something instead of the little, scary something.” 

Skywarp looked interested despite what seemed to be his effort not to. “Fairy Tale? What’s that?”

Taylor blinked at the question, but shrugged a moment later as she decided there was no harm in answering him. “It’s a story, usually there’s a creature, a damsel, and a hero to save her.”

“Would that make you the creature?” Skywarp asked before he appeared to flush. “Or are you the hero?”

“I think she’s more of a damsel.” 

Taylor looked behind her as she saw Blackarachnia come walking through the forest before the femme scooped her up, her expression turning menacing. “Oh, really now?”

“Yes, you always seemed to be getting into messes that you really shouldn’t.” The femme retorted and Taylor crossed her arms. “Stay out of my forest or I’ll show you what the spider really did to Miss Muffet.”

“Wait!” Skywarp shouted and flinched back when Blackarachnia scowled at him. “I’ll take her; she needs to tell me about the fairy tales still.”

Blackarachnia stared at him incredulously, either at his assertion or his request, Taylor couldn’t be sure. “Oh really? And what about when she’s done?”

“She’ll stay away.” Skywarp said quietly. 

Taylor felt Blackarachnia tighten her grip on her momentarily before she set her back down. She stared down at the blonde with a heated look. “If I catch you here again, I won’t be so lenient.” She hissed.

Taylor tried not to smile as she nodded and made herself sound as frightened as possible. “R-right, I u-understand.” The femme nodded in satisfaction and proceeded to stalk off back into the direction where Slipstream and Thundercracker’s arguing could be heard. “They’re loud.”

Skywarp stared at her in surprise before he nodded. “They are.” He agreed. “A-about these fairy tales, are there any cowardly creatures…?”


End file.
